thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Joelenne Aspynn
Joelenne Aspynn is a female tribute from District 8 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the tirteenth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Harvard Styles. "It's all my fault, only my fault. Now i must live with the life-killing feeling that makes me want to forget my existence. " - Joelenne Aspynn Joelenne Aspynn Name: Joelenne "Joa" Aspynn Age: 16 District: Eight Gender: Female Weapons: Overall, i have none to useless weaponry experience. I never touched a weapon, and never planned on touching one. However, due to my decent physical i'd appeal to a simple axe. It isn't too heavy, but is a deadly object and i'd love to have one in my hand. Personality: In some times i'd describe myself as a very sweet girl who talks lightly and politely, and has a smile that can either warm or melt your heart. I'm generally nice, but very hard-working sometimes, due to growing up in a life where a lot of difficult ages came. I'm very modest and bashful, and a bit girly, giggling and skipping and generally acting way too overjoyed during serious times, but that's just me. Despite my evident "girlish-ness", 'm not afraid to get dirty. I'm very protective over those ones i love, and i'm not afraid to help. I can easily get embarrassed and scared, and very self-concious of how i look. I'm not a girl who would be ashamed of standing up for myself or what is right, and i'm stubborn at times. Sadly, sometimes, when i'm sure no one will notice, i just break down and start sobbing uncontrollably, because... Oh well, i need to get my emotions out in some way, doesn't matter if it is a pretty or... rather ugly way. Backstory: Joelenne was born first out of four children, along with her twin brother, Joel. Joelenne was born only seconds before him, and loved to tease him about that. The next two children came when Joelenne and Joel were already nine years old, so they had to help take care of the baby boys a lot. Being the only girl out of four boys, you would expect her to grow up tomboy-ish. But, she grew up kind of girly, taking a liking to things that were pink or shined when the light hit them, and she played with the neighborhood cats, and sneak out into the forest to watch the deer run wild. Her family was poor, but they had just enough money to afford a good life, even if both of her parents had to work 24/7 and had almost no time for family. Joelenne became like her brothers' mother, and she loved all three of them more than anything. Most girls like her would wish that they had three sisters, but she was perfectly fine with her brothers. Unlike other girls, she didn't want everything she saw and liked, or want what she didn't have. She was perfectly fine with what she had. Soon, though, Joa was turning fourteen. It seemed perfectly normal, just another birthday. But after that, something happened. Something between her and her mother had switched off, leaving their loving relationship stranded somewhere in memories of when Joelenne was still thirteen. They started to fight with each other a lot, and Joelenne's brothers would run to their rooms out of fright to be caught in the middle of one of the heated arguements. One night, Joelenne was so upset, that she started screaming and crying and throwing things around, then her mother slapped her. Everything froze. Joelenne's family had never acted violent towards one another, and now Joelenne was so upset that the tears were caught in her throat. Her mother hissed two words so quietly, Joa almost couldn't hear them: Get Out. Joa packed up and ran away, darting off into the streets of her district, leaving a trail of tears staining the sidewalk in her wake. She finally found a small place to stay, in the forests where she thought that no one would find her. She stayed there and cried, until she had no idea what to do. She stayed there for a few days, but food ran out and she had no way of getting more except for a few apple trees around, and she was growing dehydrated, so she went back home. On her way, she planned what she was going to say to her mother and father. She couldn't even remember what her final words to them were, but she knew that they weren't very pretty things to say. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Joel answer it. He gaped at her, and she knew her hair must have been greasy from lack of washing, and she must have been covered in dirt and her lips were chapped from dehydration, but she couldn't understand what was so wrong. But soon she figured out. Her parents were dead. Joelenne grew depressed and didn't come out of her room for weeks on end. She wished she had at least gotten a good, sweet word in there before they had died. She felt it was her fault. She shouldn't have left, but then hadn't it been her mother who had told her to go? Her thoughts kept on running until it just ended up to be a continuous circle of who was to blame, and she finally stopped, ready to come out of her room. She acted overly kind towards everyone after that. She did random kind things for other kids in school, she helped her brothers with math problems, she did their work out in the forests when they couldn't... she did everything for her brothers and her househould, and she never gave up. At times, she thought that she should have, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She had three brothers relying on her, and without her, they would get nowhere. Joa began to get depressed, but she didn't let it show. She kept all of her sadness locked up inside her, and ended up crying herself to sleep each night. Soon, she started working for another person in the district, and did her work out in the forests and cleaned the house for her, all to get more money. the woman she worked her took fun in bossing Joa around, and Joa tolerated it, only for her family. On the day of her 5th Reaping, it was Joa's name which was called. She walked to the stage with her head held high, holding in the tears she always did, determined to win to come back for her brothers. She would need to be strong and brave, but she was willing to do it. JoelenneReaping.png|Joelenne at the Reaping. JoelenneArena.png|Joelenne in the arena. JoelenneVictor.png|Joelenne as a victor Games Entered in So far, Joelenne wasn't in any games, but she will be in one soon. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 8